


Hey Guys, Wait Up

by orphan_account



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Coming Out, Gay Pride, Homophobic Language, Kenickie is sweet, M/M, Pride, Who needs girls, Why Did I Write This?, no explicit relationship stuff but if you want it I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've gotta know, Doody never wanted to be the gay one. He'd have been very happy getting a steady, a chick to fool around with, check out broads with the rest of the T-birds. That would've been lovely. Ideal, really.OrA quick coming out idea I had and thought it'd be cute to exploreOrI'm a little late but happy pride whoop





	Hey Guys, Wait Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before we start I just want to say this is not some angst fic with loads of feelings and stuff. Its not even that good. I just thought I ought to write something, and while I wait and try not to mess up my longer Grease fic for later, hopefully, I thought I'd get something out there. Even if it does seem a little unnatural, I like to be optimistic. What can I say.

One of the great things about being young in the '50s is how you think nobody cares. And frankly, they all act it too.

Because of this, Doody knew he'd be fine telling his best mates that he was fooling around with a guy- they all had a slutty girl to call their side chick, so, by that logic, he could totally have a side dude. Well, yeah, sure, none of the others did, but it's not like it wasn't normal, right?

Sure. It was usually boy-girl. But all the T-Birds joked with Eugene about liking guys, it was all a little kidding, and it was all cool, so Doody thought that he didn't have to worry.

Only problem being when you put off telling them all for three years, by which time your side dude isn't quite your side dude anymore, and you've kinda had quite a few more, and therefore telling them all that you're into guys is just sad without an excuse.

All his buddies had tasty, desirable, greasy hamburgers, they were snapping em up enthusiastically, and they all joked about it, and it was cool, and just- fucking hell, Doody didn't want to be the guy with that sorry excuse of a fucking salad sat right in front of him, while they all ignored him and said stuff about their lovely little meals. 

So, he stayed quiet, until he felt he was forced to speak. 

They were all at a diner now, actually, checking out the broads around, making perfectly family friendly sex jokes, bullying Danny for liking miss goody-two-shoes, y'know, the usual. Nothing was too crazy, so Doody wasn't expecting to be asked by Danny while taking a pretty big bite out of his slice of cake;

"Hey, Doody, ya seein' any chicks right now?"

And goddammit, if he said he hadn't choked, he would be a stone cold liar.

"Um... you see, I- I mean there... there's- well, not really, I mean-but... Um... yikes, this jacket is warm... Um..." Doody oh-so-elegantly mumbled over his words, trying to prepare for this moment he'd apparently had the most depressing four year-long build up to and still hadn't planned for, in case it just so happened to be almost related to one single thing they were talking about, no no no- God forbid be ran into an... unexpected situation. Come on, Doody, he thought to himself, you're meant to have learnt at least something from Danny after all these years, this is damn important-

"You alright, man?" 

Doody was snapped out of his thoughts by Sonny swatting his shoulder playfully, and Doody knew, he fucking knew that Sonny thought there was a girl.  
A secret.  
A _girl_ secret, all smooth curves, and long hair with product oozing out of it, and foam domes, and bright red, ugly lipstick marks, and oh, dear Sonny, sweet, sweet Sonny LaTierri, you have no idea.

Doody looked up to see all his friends grinning at him smugly, or sending questioning glances at his now surely reddening complexion, and he gulped heavily, the pressure sticking in his throat and choking him up.

"I-" he began, but his voice just chose the perfect time to break, didn't it- either way, all his mates found it amusing, so at least it made him feel less... well, watched.

"Come on, Doody, we ain't gonna embarrass ya in front of her!" Kenickie laughed, and Doody didn't think before snapping back, his voice filled with venom,

"Oh, ya missed your chance to embarrass me in front of him, thank christ."

And they all went quiet. The constant clanging and chatter from the diner around them faded into the background, and all Doody could hear was his real deep breaths and the burning of judging eyes into his soul.

"In front- in front of _him?_ " Danny asked, his voice quivering, but oh, now his friends didn't find it funny, great, that's- that is just _peachy_ , ain't it?

"Y-yeah. I mean, you're all pretty stupid, aren't you?" Doody giggled, nervous, a cringe worthy attempt to lighten the mood, before he choked himself to death.

It _was_ stupid, Doody decided- he was a grown damn man, and if Eugene... was, and they were cool with him, then Doody shouldn't have been embarrassed to be... _that way inclined,_ either. And maybe, they'd all brush it off and carry on eating their cake and burgers together, occasionally ask Doody if there were any good looking guys he'd seen instead.

And you know what? it was stupid.

Stupid for him to have even gone near the thought that'd ever. Happen.

Putzie was the first to start laughing, ironically- Doody knew for a fact he'd been with a lotta guys before- and Sonny and Danny soon followed. Kenickie also seemed to force a smirk and a half-hearted laugh, before Sonny cut in, dead serious,

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're the one who's fucking stupid, Faggot." Sonny slapped him, and he had the audacity to keep laughing afterwards.

Looking around at his friends- well, maybe just 'The T-Birds" now- all he could see was anger and disgust, and all he could feel was shame. 

God fucking dammit.

Of course, Sonny was right. He was an idiot. The T-Birds were cool, The T-Birds were lady-killers- 

The T-Birds were not... queer. 

God, what was he thinking?

Doody started to shuffle out of the booth, head hanging down and ready to leave, before he received another slap across the face- this time, from Kenickie. He stared into Doody's slightly glazed eyes- he would never admit he was going to cry- and said, without breaking eye contact,

"You guys head out to the car. I'll deal with our little... issue." He smirked, throwing his keys over his shoulder for Danny to catch and dragging Doody by the forearm to an alleyway next to the diner, The Diner Where It All Went Wrong, where he couldn't keep his little gay mouth shut.

Christ, why _hadn't_ he just kept his little gay mouth shut?

The T-Birds wouldn't care- the T-Birds shouldn't care. Talking about sex is talking about sex, guy or gal alike, but when you're talking about guy-on-guy- that's just for the prissy weak boys, nothing more. And now, Doody was in that group. Christ- he was one of the queers now. He'd have to leave his friends. He'd have to give his jacket back to-

_Ouch._

Doody was rudely awakened from his internal freak out by Kenickie grabbing Doody's right hand, pulling it down to the floor, then putting his feet on either side of Doody's body and slamming his clunky black left boot right back down onto said hand in the span of, what, two seconds. Doody winced in pain, and Kenickie dragged him back to his feet, looked left and right, and then let him go.

Wait. What?

That was... surprisingly light. Dunno if Kenickie knows how male gay sex works, but you can easily manage something without using your presumably broken right hand,and get the guy all tingly inside.

Kenickie prompted Doody to sit down with him on a small ledge beside him, to which Doody did purely on instinct of following Kenickie his entire school life, and then patted him lightly on his left thigh and looked up.

Doody could, even from a profile view, now see his glistening eyes, and the cloudy expression on his face. Doody frowned, and tried to get into his eye line without freaking him out too much.

"Hey- hey Kenicks, do... are you- are you alright, man?" He asked, as charmingly and caringly as he could muster. Kenickie took a deep breath, and just as Doody thought he was going to give him a wallop of a punch in the face, something Kenickie had done before- he spoke up.

"I get it."

Doody frowned.

"You... get? Get what?"

"How fuckin' annoying it is trying to like chicks so that the guys don't get mad at you."

Doody was silent. Did this mean... that Kenickie was a fellow idiot? Doody laughed lightly.

"This... this your scene, huh? The whole liking guys thing?"

Kenickie nodded, and laughed to himself. 

"Yeah. I mean- yeah. That's me. I bet we got ourselves a couple of proud mothers."

"Freakin A!" Doody said ironically, and their laughter stilled a little after thinking for a moment, the mutual contemplation-

"We're fucked, y'know that?" Doody laughed, leaving a hearty hit to Kenickie's shoulder and leaning back so he was against the wall.

"S'pose we are, yeah." 

Doody brought his hands up to his face in mock despair, but he couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off his face. 

"Oh, my sweet sweet Kenickie, my love," Doody said, raising his voice by a couple elf octaves and clinging onto his arm in his best impression of a clingy chick, "let's settle down, somewhere normal, with a white Pickett fence, and a child, and we can be happy, and we can love each other and be all sappy and heterosexual!"

Kenickie rolled his eyes and groaned, but also couldn't stop grinning. They were so, so stupid. The guys would be a fucking mess if they ever got a word of this-

Oh.

That's what he'd forgotten.

He should've beaten the guy to a pulp by now, gotten him two great, bulging black eyes, and bright red cheeks, tired from the abuse of endless punches and slaps, nearing complete numbness, and bleeding hands and a broken leg, teach him what he was- that was wrong, but instead they were making _straight jokes_ , laughing like they'd cracked open a couple pints and were making fun of themselves for being so stupid.

The shock must've been evident on his face, and apparently extremely readable- great, now he really was acting like a weak old fag- because before he had a chance to try to break the facts to Doody gently, said boy spoke up.

"You can beat me up now," he said, sighing and resigned, smiling at Kenickie and shrugging his shoulders. Kenickie supposed he hadn't really thought it before, but Doody was a fucking trooper. Dealing with this for so long, and yet he kept such a ray of fucking sunshine, Kenickie wouldn't outwardly admit it, but it darn well impressed him. "I know you gotta do it. I don't care. Come on, come at me, Kenickie, impress 'em all with your sick punching skills!"

And, Kenickie couldn't, as much as he tried, find a single hint of bitterness in that statement.

To think Kenickie used to think himself higher than this guy. Bullshit.

Kenickie's smirked, grabbed his collar, pulling their faces together, and nodded at him- Doody nodding back in some kinda mutual understanding, before he raised his fist and let loose.

Kenickie would be scared to admit he punched him much harder than he thought he would.

~«·.·.·»~

The next morning, Doody was dancing his way into school as usual, although this time it was more like hobbling, Kenickie supposed. Doddy moved boldly over to Putzie, ready to break things off, but Putzie spoke first, smiling at him and reaching into his lunchbag.

"Hey, look, I'll trade ya a sardine for a liver sausage?" He smirked, holding out some monster of the deep he thought looked like its been going round on the bottom of Putzie's shoe for the past year.

"I ain't eatin' one of those," Doody replied, crunching up his nose in genuine disgust, "ya've had 'em in your ice box since last easter." Putzie frowned at him, biting into his dead cat entrails or whatever and walking towards Kenickie and Danny, who were stood on one of the steps outside the entrance of the school, cigarettes in their mouths and eyes shaded by wrap around sunglasses. 

Doody was genuinely confused as to why they were all treating him like he was worth their time. He was a pansy, he wasn't cool, he was-

_He was the gay one._

Why were they all acting like nothing happened? He had enough damn reminders all over himself.

"You're lookin' cocky, Zuko." Doody said, flicking at his sunglasses, making him glare daggers into him.

"You're lookin' worse."

"Eat me." Doody hissed back, missing his mistake too late.

"Sorry man, I ain't some queer fag like you are!" Danny giggled, Putzie joining in shortly after. Their giggling was cut short soon after though, with an announcement of,

"Hey, there's Sonny!" From Putzie, gesturing towards the fucking Belle of the ball.

"Nice job Putz, play it real cool." 

Doody laughed, and looked around to try and find Sonny. The hope in his eyes wasn't missed by Kenickie.

Sonny turned around, smirking at them all, stupid cigarette hanging out his mouth, stupid jacket, stupid face, stupid freakin handsome face, stupid Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, _Sonny-_

"How's it goin', Dood?" Sonny asked, winking, pulling the cig out his mouth and then punching his arm. "How ya doin', huh?" 

At first it was jokey, but Sonny could see the confusion in his face, and now looked marginally concerned.

"Good to see ya." Doody replied, frantically nodding, the frown on Sonny's face disappearing so happily that there was no proof that it was ever even there. 

Then, out of nowhere, Sonny started laughing. 

The others did too, and soon it was a whole thing that Doody did not understand. Sonny Grabbed his wrist, dragging him into an alley, the others following him, and-

now he got it. Fuck, Kenickie, you where such a dirty traitor-

"I don't care that you're gay." Sonny said.

Doody stared at him. "I just thought- y'know. I'm actually kinda glad." He said, and his hand fucking slipped down so that he was holding Doody's own, gripping it tightly.

"Then why'd ya get me all..." Doody trailed off, frowning. Sonny shrugged.

"Guess it's just something I'm, ah, into. Ya look cute when you're confused." 

And Doody's eyes got even wider, God dammit.

"Fuck, you make no sense." Danny said, smirking at them both.

"You guys are dicks, you know that right?" Doody harshly retorted, almost feeling bad for his snappiness after them being so kind to him despite his disadvantage.

"We had to make a scene at ya. Announcing you're gay in front of everyone we know isn't a smart move for our reputation, Dood, as much as it doesn't make us hate ya, ya can't be sure of that for everyone. Yeah, sure, maybe Kenickie got a little, uh... _excited_ beating ya up, butcha gotta know we ain't gonna be that bad. It was just for our safety, as much as yours." Danny said. Wow. That was an emotion filled, honest monologue. Doody was expecting to get some talking to, but this was much more pleasant than what he'd expected. It was nice.

Sonny whacked him in the shoulder, stunning him out of his pleased daze and making him hiss in pain, cause that damn hurt and you know it did, LaTierri.

"Jesus fuckin Christ!" He exclaimed, clutching his shoulder in pain. Geez, what did he need to do to get some respect around here?

Sonny winked at him, then swaggering off as the bell went, only to walk straight into Miss McGee and get glared at for misbehaving. Christ, would he ever learn?

Doody rolled his eyes, watching Danny leave, taking Putzie along with him until it was just him and Kenickie in the alley, Doody's contempt and slight confusion immediately taken over by concern as Kenickie looked up to his eyes and screaming worry.

"You alright?" Kenickie asks, assessing the wounds he'd caused less than twenty four hours ago outside the diner. Doody smiled,

"Yeah. I'm good. You sure _you're_ alright?"

Kenickie hummed, not making eye contact and smoothing his hair back with that comb he swore he'd stolen from his cousin when she was doing her makeup one morning. Not that Kenickie'd ever admit it, but the worth of his current ensemble was maximum twenty dollars, ten of em being for those fancy boxers with the 'comfort pouch' that Danny often said was to compensate, when Kenickie had his back turned to them. Doody knew Kenickie knew all about these comments, but he seemed to brush off Danny's comments with a fond smile and a smoke, lit by said lady killer. God, Doody dreaded to think how many girlfriends Danny had had in the past. He loved girls, they loved him, and he could take any one he damn liked.

Yet, for some reason... he didn't. He'd committed to Kenickie. Doody thought the sentimentality of that was cute, but why was he wasting his chance in real life to get some chick riled up all for him rather than sit and commit to Kenickie-

Woah.

God, he was stupid.

He was committed to Kenickie.

Properly.

They were _a thing_.

"Since when?!" Doody suddenly yells, frown on his face and hands scrambling about for the last shred of his dignity slithering off into heaven. Kenickie's face loosened, relaxing into a lazy smirk and letting out a guffaw.

"You are so blind, ain'tcha?" Kenickie laughed, whacking Doody on the back, shaking his head as he walked away. Doody did not understand a thing that was going on, and he was Damn confused, and screw it-  
he couldn't be bothered anymore.

He never really could keep up with his mates.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

~«·.·.·»~

One of the great things about being young in the '50s is how you think nobody cares. And frankly, they all act it too. But they do care. They care about all the damn wrong things, things that they don't have a right to care about.

But maybe, if you try hard enough, you can find yourself that small group of people that care about the right things, and you'll feel so much happier in this fucked up world.

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya go! Hope you liked my dodgy writing. Sorry if this was just pathetic and painful, I thought I'd try. Cheers for reading lads


End file.
